


Memories of Another Life

by Melethril



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Before Pepper takes over, Gen, Maria Stark is a BAMF, Maria Stark is terrifying, Nick Fury Feels, Nick Fury Knows All, Nick Fury has known Tony Stark for a long time, Nick Fury is Great, She could rule the world, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melethril/pseuds/Melethril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Nick Fury met Tony Stark for the first time; Tony Stark does not remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> Since AoU, I feel like MCU is missing out on a glorious Nick Fury & Tony Stark friendship with a slightly parental/caring Nick Fury.  
> After all, Nick is the only one to show any sort of sympathy for Tony; he also the only one to ever acknowledge that Tony too was being mindfucked by Wanda.
> 
> In fact, that Nick Fury cares about Tony is also obvious in the first Avengers, who was openly saddened when Tony disappeared through the wormhole.

Most people would tell you that their first impression of Tony Stark was horrible; few would later amend this. After all, only few were continuously exposed to him, and would therefore see beyond the masks the man wore like a security blanket: loud, arrogant, rash, insensitive; a jerk and a showman.

Pepper Potts, Happy Hogan, Agent Natasha Romanoff, Captain Steve Rogers… They all would admit that, even though they deeply cared about the famous engineer these days (Agent Romanoff might only admit this under duress), their initial thoughts about him had been less than flattering in the beginning.

In fact, apart from Dr. Bruce Banner (whose general defiance of the basic laws of physics was nothing compared to the fact he had made instant friends with Tony Stark), Colonel James Rhodes was probably an exception stating that he had liked the boy/man from the get-go.

But then, Stark did not have nearly as many masks up back at the age of fourteen, and had been so lonely he would have befriended a statue if it looked remotely friendly and did not treat him either as an immature child or the arrogant son of a business tycoon.

Nick Fury’s first thoughts on Tony Stark had been positive as well.

_Kind, open-hearted and brilliant._

Followed by: _He’s less of a brat than I expected._

Fury had first met Stark when he was four years old on a visit to the Stark mansion. He had been young at the time, and – growing up in Hell’s Kitchen – had not exactly been wallowing in money or had known anybody that could practically swim in it. Nevertheless, he had refused to be impressed by the sheer size of the building when he was meeting with his two bosses, Howard Stark and Margaret “Peggy” Carter in the parlor. He would never deny his respect for these two people, but what he had not expected was Maria Stark.

The lady had entered the room together with a young, dark-haired boy, and froze when she detected Nick Fury. She greeted him gently but her eyes were nowhere nearly as friendly. The boy’s eyes on the other hand glowed with excitement and openness.

“Mr. Fury,” said the lady, in a friendly but distant tone.

Remembering his manners just in time, Fury rose and said, “Mrs. Stark.”

There was a moment of silence, which the boy filled immediately, “Mr. Fury! I’m honored to meet you. I am Anthony Edward Stark, but please call me Tony. I’m too short for such a long name.”

There was such a genuine and cute sort of charm that Fury could not hold back the smile in return. He rarely met kids, and usually avoided them, but this one seemed quite advanced for his age.

“It’s an honor to meet you, Mr. Stark,” replied Fury deadpanned, which earned him childish laughter and a wide smile.

Howard had stood up and greeted his wife, but the look directed at Tony was stern.

“Tony, what did I tell you?”

“That I should leave visitors alone if they are in a business meeting with you, but we are in the parlor where you usually meet friends and Auntie Peggy. Hi, Auntie Peggy!” he greeted and ran over to hug her, which his boss returned with gentle enthusiasm.

Howard looked flabbergasted for a moment, and Fury could barely force his face to remain neutral; a four-year-old had just duped his brilliant boss. The stern look suddenly had an angry tinge to it.

“Anthony,” said Mrs. Stark “Please go to your room.”

“But, Mom…” began Tony, his arms still around his aunt’s hips.

“Anthony,” the steel was unmistakable, and the boy’s enthusiasm snuffed like the flame on a candle in a harsh breeze.

“Yes, Mom,” the boy whispered, downtrodden. He gave Peggy another squeeze and walked past Fury.

“Bye, Mr. Fury. Try some of Jarvis’ cookies, or biscuits, as he calls them. They are perfect for your tea.” Only then did Fury realize that he had not touched them yet; how the boy knew that though, he did not know. He was officially impressed.

_Bad Nick Fury! Do not think about hiring kids under five._

Mrs. Stark hugged her boy on his way out and said something too low for Fury to understand. The wary look that the boy directed at him as he glimpsed back at Fury said it all, however. Mrs. Stark left the room with a polite “I will leave you now. Peggy, dear, please don’t disappear afterwards. It has been too long since we could talk face to face.”

“I’m sorry, Maria, but I promised the children to return as soon as possible.”

“Of course, dear, I’ll see you soon.”

The meeting lasted for another half an hour before he was dismissed. The butler, Edwin Jarvis, saw him out. Just before he stepped outside, Mrs. Stark called him back.

She seemed a lot less suspicious and stern, more motherly, and Fury was instantly wary of the change. She handed him another cup of tea (who the hell had known how much tea rich people drank on a daily basis?) and seamlessly maneuvered him into her private study.

The world had lost on that woman when she decided not to become a spy.

“Please forgive my earlier demeanor, Mr. Fury. I assure you, I have nothing against your person.”

She should. He was a lot of things, but nice was not one of them.

“I saw how you looked at my son earlier,” she continued and Nick bristled at the insinuated accusation.

“I never…”

What followed was a wonderfully clear laugh making him wonder whether she was a musician. Her look was as cold as ice a few seconds later.

An assassin… she was definitely an assassin disguised as a spy, disguised as a genial housewife.

“If you had given him _that_ look, Mr. Fury, you would not have left this house alive; Peggy would have helped. No, the look you gave him wondered about how bright he is, how observant, and how well you could use that for your cloak and dagger games. I am not my husband; I do no innocently assume that what you do is the source of glorious tales. I know what you do deals more with the gray areas of heroism; and I am grateful for what you do. That being said, my son will not become part of your organization, that I promise you.”

“I understand.”

“No, you don’t, but you will. Anthony is four years old. He will not remember you; but he will remember that I did not like you being close to him; and his mother likes _everybody_.”

“I see. And if I see him again? He’s smart. In a few years, he’ll remember me.”

“You won’t see him,” she smiled confidently. It was terrifying. “This is the last time you enter this house when my son is in it. Again, I have nothing against you, Mr. Fury. Your work is important and I believe you to be a good man, but you work in the shadows. Anthony thrives in the sun. Shades would stunt his growth. Promise me that you won’t use him.”

“I cannot do that.”

“Give me your word that you will keep him out of this shady world; let him stay in the light.”

“I’ll do my best, Ma’am,” replied Fury.

* * *

She was true to her promise. The next time he was face to face with the boy he had met years ago, Tony Stark was dying, in his mid-forties and on the verge of giving up after more betrayals than were healthy, and by far more cunning and suspicious than the young boy he had met. Yet, it was strange just how _bright_ he still was, in every sense of the word.

Stark did not trust him, and Fury was both glad and – if he was honest – just a tiny bit wistful.

He also kept his promise; when Agent Romanoff entirely misjudged the man by not taking into consideration the implication of his declining health, he jumped on the opportunity to tell the Council of Five that Tony Stark was unsuitable to work for them.

What Agent Romanoff had not seen was that a narcissist would have never jumped on the opportunity to become a consultant, and with that, a background player.

 

Hey, he may have given a promise, but Fury would never miss the opportunity to have a mind like Stark’s on his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to continue this; I would like to dive into the Avengers I and II, as well as the aftermath of CA:CW.


End file.
